


Happiness

by Isilloth



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24824512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isilloth/pseuds/Isilloth
Summary: Remus has always loved to bake.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16
Collections: Eat Drink and Make Merry 2020





	Happiness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hmweasley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hmweasley/gifts).



Remus stirred in a small pot. The smell of the chocolate floated around the hut. Remus liked to bake, just like this, the Muggle way. His mother had taught him to when he still was a young boy.

The smell of chocolate had to lure Dora from the bed. She entered their tiny kitchen, in which they both barely fit, wrapping herself in the bathrobe. They lived here, in this safe house created by the Order for a few months now, and they get used to confined space they had here. They had the bedroom, the second room, which they called the living room, but it rather didn’t deserve this name, the bathroom and really tiny kitchen here. And the basement, in which Remus spent the nights of the full moon. He didn’t like that he was so close to Dora then, but the Order’s members decided it was safe enough, and his wife was even happy with that. As she said, she could treat him right after he transformed back to human.

“What smells so good?” asked Dora, looking around the slightly cluttered kitchen. Remus was about to put the cake into the oven and wanted to surprise Tonks, but she woke up too early to make its work.

“I’m making brownie.”

“For breakfast?”

“It could be for breakfast if you want,” he said, turned to her and kissed her on the lips.

“You taste like chocolate.

“I must have tried it before cooking.” He smiled, putting a hand on her belly, feeling the baby moves. “I see our little one too woke up already.”

“Yes, and woke up me too.” She yawned and rubbed her sleepy eyes when she broke apart from him.

It was quite early, and, however, Remus always stood up early, Tonks liked to sleep longer. Unfortunately, being pregnant make it hard for her.

“It gonna be an early riser, just like their father.”

Let the child didn't take after father something more, Remus thought but didn’t say anting. It would only anger Dora, and he didn’t want it.

“I make us tea while waiting for the cake,” he said instead, putting the kettle on the stove. “Do you want some?”

“Good idea.”

She left their tiny kitchen and sat on the sofa. Meanwhile, Remus prepared the mugs and poured boiling water over the tea. He brought the hot beverage to the living room and sat near Dora, hugging her. He was so happy. Even if around them the war was raging, and in the back of his head there was a fear for the baby who was about to be born, here and now he was happy. Maybe the happiest he had ever been.

Dora was falling asleep on his shoulder when the stove signalled that the cake was ready.

“Sweetheart, I must pull the cake out.”

“The cake?” she asked, still on the verge of sleep. He tried to put her on the sofa and stood up so gently to not wake her up further, but she lifted her head, awake. She looked so beautiful, with pink, dishevelled from sleep hair and rosy cheeks.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you up,” he said, pulling the cake out of the oven.

“And you wanted all cake for yourself? Never.”

The chocolate small, even more, intense than before, floated around, as he cut the cake and put two pieces on the coffee table. The brownie was really good, just as his mother had made. It melted in his mouth.

“I’m happy to have such talented baker as a husband,” said Dora, gorging the cake.

“You have chocolate on your nose.”

“It just shows how I like it.” She ended eating and kissed him.

How did he earn such love and happiness? He would never truly know. But it was overwhelming.


End file.
